Bor Burison (Watcher Datafile)
BOR Bor Burison public When his father Buri abdicated the throne, Bor was left as the ruler of Asgard. A warrior born, he led his people in a time of power and prosperity and won their loyalty both through his leadership and also through his triumphs on the field. He was of the Gods who had created the Universe, and along with his other accomplishments was an unquestioned and powerful ruler. Bor took the Goddess Bestla as his wife, and wed her. They had 3 sons, Vili, Ve and Odin who would be Bor's heirs. When Odin was born, Bor paid him special attention, grooming him to one day take his place as King, much as Odin would one day groom Thor. He taught Odin how to fight, how to rule, how to serve, and also how to defend his dreams. Yet he didn't encourage his son to dream on his own, and when Odin went against him he was driven to rage. When Odin created man, not being able to undo his son's actions, in his anger Bor cast every possible horror imaginable upon them. When the enemies of Asgard, once more threatened them, Bor led his forces against them with his son Odin at his side. Together with his son, they proved to much for the Frost Giants to handle and routed them easily. When one attempted to escape Bor, true to form, pursued his foe and fell headlong into their trap. A powerful sorcerer was waiting for him (who was actually the present day incarnation of Loki in disguise), and knowing he could not match him power for power, caught him unawares turning him into snow. His son came around just in time to watch the last of him blown away, and he begged him to find a magician to free him. Affiliations Solo D12, Buddy D8, Team D10 Distinctions Architect of Asgard, Born Warrior, Grudge on his Son Power Sets BYGONE GOD Cosmic Supremacy D12, Godlike Stamina D12, Godlike Strength D12, Mystic Resistance D12, Mystic Senses D10, Superhuman Durability D10, Superhuman Reflexes D10, Superhuman Speed D10, Transmutation D10 SFX: Bor’s Might. Bor adds three dice for his total. Bor may spend any doom die to add a die to his total, not just a die of equal or greater size. SFX: Bygone. Spend a doom die to ignore physical stress unless caused by mystical attacks. Bor never receives trauma. SFX: Immunity. Spend a doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from aging, disease or fatigue. SFX: Power of the Nine Worlds. Bor may add more than one Bygone God power die to his pool. Step back each Bygone God power die in his pool once for each die beyond the second. SFX: Second Wind. Before you make an action including a Bygone God power, remove a die from the doom pool equal to your physical stress and double the Bygone God power for this action. Limit: Dead but not Forgotten. Add a D6 to the doom pool and step up emotional stress caused by insult or defeat. Limit: Resent for Midgard. When on Earth, step back all of Bor’s Affiliation dice by -1. BOR’S REGALIA Mystic Armor D12, Mystic Blast D10, Mystic Weapon D10, Weather Mastery D10 SFX: Area Attack. Against multiple targets, for each additional target add a D6 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Might of Uru. On a successful reaction against an energy-based attack, add a doom die equal to the reaction effect die to inflict your attacker’s effect die against your attacker. SFX: Mighty Smite. Step up or double a Mystic Weapon die for one action. If the action fails, remove a die from the doom pool equal to the normal rating of your power die, or the highest die in the doom pool. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a Bor’s Regalia power to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Spend a doom die to recover that power. Limit: Worthy. Shutdown Bor’s Regalia and add a D6 to the doom pool, if its wielder does not fit the following criteria: Asgardian King or Prince. Specialties Combat Master D10, Cosmic Master D10, Mystic Master D10, Wilderness Master D10 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Asgardian Category:Undead